Neo Duelists
by Sakura Solo
Summary: 13 years have passed since Battle City,and everyone is married and have kids! It's time for the next generation of duelists to show their stuff!
1. A very strange invitation!

Neo Duelists

Written by: Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Princess Mononoke. If I did, Yami and Tea would be an item already! 

Chapter 1: Visiting London

Me: Hi! Welcome Back! Here's the sequel I promised everyone! Christmas was busy!

Toki: It's about time! 

San: ^^ Just a note, Misaki is about a month old now.

It was a typical afternoon in early December afternoon in Domino City. Shops were getting ready for the influx of holiday shoppers. Tea was at home, nursing Misaki when the phone rang. "Hello. Oh hi, Mai-What, a letter from England? Ok, I'll read it." She carefully sat up from the couch in the den and made her way for the door. Misaki, who was done eating, fell asleep. She looked out the peephole, and noticed the mail was in the built-in mailbox. Reaching in, she extracted a letter that was, sure enough from London! Tea sighed, "Bakura? What does he want?" She decided to see what Yami thought. 

Meanwhile at the Game Shop, Joey was hiding from an irate Mai. "I don't get it. She spends half the morning putting wasabi on her Cream of Wheat, and yells at me for no reason!" "Two words," Yami told him, "She's pregnant." Joey fell over anime style and sweatdropped, "Pregnant? Aww man, no wonder she's acting weird!" Yugi walked in, "Well, has a doctor confirmed it yet?" Joey started crying silently, when Tea and Misaki walked. Yami kissed Tea, and held a now sleeping Misaki. "You ARE NOT gong to believe this. Bakura sent us letters. I think he wants us visit for Christmas." Everyone was shocked, to say the least. Yami instinctively pulled Tea and Misaki close. Yugi looked surprised, "Maybe he's back to normal." Joey looked relieved, "He is not going to hurt Mai, now that's she in her condition and all." "Mai's pregnant," Tea asked. "Yeah. I gonna take to the doctor in a few. See ya!" sighing happily, he walked out the door. Everyone just sighed. Yugi opened the letter:

December 3, 2013

Dear everyone,

It s been a while since we have been together, and since Christmas is coming, I hope you will spend the holidays here in London at my townhouse. I have included tickets for everyone.

Sincerely,

Ryou Bakura

Yami sighed, "He sounds normal." Tea nodded, "He sent the tickets, but we'll need to buy one for Misaki." Yugi looked at the time, "The flight leaves tomorrow at 2:15 PM. We need to firm up our plans." While Yugi finished restocking the shelves, Yami bought a ticket online, while Tea cradled Misaki.

Meanwhile, Mai was at the doctors, with a very nervous Joey at her side. "Well, the doctor said, "Mrs. Wheeler, you are exactly 1 month pregnant." Mai blushed," I'm gonna be a mother!" Joey kissed her, "We're gonna be parents!" Tristian and Serenity, who were there for check-ups, ran into them, and they caught up on the news. That night, everyone met up at a local diner and firmed up their plans!

Me: Chapter 2 will be up soon!

Toki: Cute!^^

San: Fanart is much wanted by Ms. Solo. Please email her w/ pics @ lita_kino84@yahoo.com 


	2. Destination London!

Chapter 2: Destination… London!

Me: Here is Chapter 2! Enjoy

Toki: Yahoo! I call dibs on- *gets whacked on the head w/ a frying pan!*

San: ^.~; Oh well. Please send in some fanart!

Around noon the next, everyone had packed up and caught the train to the airport. Traveling with friends can be fun, but with a brand-new baby, and crowds of people in town visiting thrown in, things could get hectic. "Come on! Outta the way," Mai shouted as people bumped into her. In between the frequent stops, Misaki would wake up and fuss a bit. After Mai shouted at least 8 different people, the train arrived at the airport.

The guys carried the suitcases, while Mai dragged a rolling-bag, and Tea carried Misaki in her carrier (the one that a mom wears on her chest!) along with the baby bag. The airport was so crowded that no one could really tell where they were gong. "Are we there yet," Serenity asked Tristian. He shook his head, "We still have to get to the gate!" An airport taxi drove by and the driver looked at them, "Could you use a lift?" "Yes," Mai pointed out and everyone got on. "I'm Mina Aino, your driver today. What gate do you need to arrive at?" "49-A,' Yugi told her. "All right," Mina yelled as she drove.

Meanwhile, Kaiba and Mokuba were waiting in line for their tickets when Mokuba tugged at his brother's sleeve, "Look! It's Joey and them." Kaiba glared at the passing taxi, when he noticed a few things. First off, Yami and Tea were sitting together and they had a baby! They had married? Kaiba just glared at them. Joey noticed and made a face at him! Kaiba gave Joey the death-look, and wound up almost missing his turn in line!

After finally arriving at the gate, boarding began. Apparently, Bakura sent them all first-class tickets, so after taking their seats the flight attendant said, "Welcome aboard

British Airways flight # THX-1138 to London. The flight will be about 15 hours and 45 minutes." After going through all the procedures the plane took off for London.

About 3 hours into the flight, Misaki got fussy, so Tea curled up in Yami's arms and nursed the baby. Mai was sleeping on top of a snoring Joey, while Tristian was showing Serenity interesting point in Siberia, while Yugi rearranged his deck. A flight attendant came buy with some food later. After reading for a while, Yami noticed that Misaki had fallen asleep, and so had Tea, with her shirt undone partially. He nodded off some time later, with his arms around Tea's slender waist.

The next morning, the plane was over Europe when everyone was waking up. After a nice breakfast of pancakes, the plane began its descent. Misaki had just woken up and was cooing softly. Tea smiled a bit. Mai poked Joey, who was snoring. Soon the captain announced, "We are now within 15 minutes of London's Royal Airport. We hope you have enjoyed your flight." The plane landed, and soon everyone got off, but it took a while. While waiting for a van to take to Bakura's place, Mai was in the bathroom, losing her breakfast and last night's dinner. When the van did arrive, everyone was crowded, but there was room for everyone and everything. "Where too," the cabby asked with a slight Irish brogue. Tristian showed him the address, and off they went.

Me: I don't own THX-1138 or Sailor Moon.

Toki: X_____X;;

San; Send in that fanart! Don't forget to read and review! 


	3. Dinner and a Ballet!

Chapter 3: A long and welcome visit

Me: Ok, here's Chapter 3!

Toki: Send in some fanart! Come on, puh-leeze? 

San: Yeah! ^_^ Just nothing gross, okay?

After everyone got in the van, the cabby pulled out of the lane and hit the road. Everyone was staring out the window at all the sights, except for Misaki, who was being lulled asleep by the van's gentle rocking motion. After driving on the side roads, the van drove onto the Royal Bridge. Mai looked out the window, and turned a little green in the face. Joey looked concerned, "You all right?" "I'm fine," she said quietly. The cabby was about to make the exit, when some teen-agers driving on the opposite lane, suddenly swerved out in front of them. There was tense moment when the van seemed to be out of control, but the driver hit the brakes and they took the next possible exit.

Finally, they came into a fair, tree-lined avenue with large townhouses on either side of the street. The van pulled up to the sidewalk, and the cabby said a bit roughly, "That'll be $45.75." "Do you take Visas," Tristian asked. The cabby grunted a response, and accepted, although he had wanted cash. Opening the trunk, he assisted everyone with his or her luggage, and he drove off.

After all was said and done, all that was left to do was go knock on the door. Yami was holding Tea and Misaki close. Before his and Malik's final duel, Bakura had abducted Tea, and was planning on keeping her as a captive, until Yami saved the day, with help from the gang, of course. Malik had been annoyed that Bakura had failed, and as punishment, he broke the Millenium Ring. Of course, that had been a few years ago. Yugi volunteered, and rang the doorbell. A young woman w/ black hair answered the door, "Oh, you must me Bakura's friends. Please come in. I am Raye Hino, his accountant." Everyone entered. The front hall was nicely furnished with paintings from 19th century Europe and some odd assortment of items neatly placed in shelves and niches. 

Bakura walked down the stairs, and his face lit up when saw everyone. "Hello," he greeted them. Everyone said hello, and Bakura nodded to Yami and Tea. "Who's this," he asked, looking at her little ice-blue eyes, which were starting to droop at this point. "This is Misaki," Tea smiled at her sleeping daughter, "She's a month old." Bakura nodded to the parents; "She looks like Tea." She blushed, and Yami smiled a bit. Yugi nodded, "How are thing here in England, Bakura?" "Things are going well. Father has left me in charge of everything, while he goes abroad." Then he said suddenly, "I have an idea. Why don't I treat everyone to dinner and to the Royal Theatre for The Nutcracker." "Sure," Tristian pointed out, "But isn't The Nutcracker have the same old storyline?" "Not this version. It follows closer to the real story, and Clara's 15." "Oh, yeah," Serenity said excitedly; "in the book, Clara and the prince get married!" "That sounds romantic," Tea said dreamily, and she imagined herself as the lead. Yami sweatdropped when he noticed she was humming the Waltz of the Flowers softly. He held her close and kissed her tenderly. Tea snapped out of it, and blushed deeply. Misaki cooed a bit. Bakura walked back in the room, "I've bought the tickets. There is a gourmet buffet at the theatre. Showtime is at eight, so we should leave now.' This being said, everyone left the townhouse and headed for the subway station.

Me: chapter 4 will be good! I don't own Sailor Moon.

Toki: Don't forget to send in fanart!

San: Read and review folks!


	4. A preistess, an executive and a baby!

Chapter 4: An executive, a priestess and a baby

Me: Here's Chapter 4! I thought that Kaiba and Isis deserved their own chapter! Anyway, read and review!

Toki: It's about time! *Pulls out my lightsaber! *

San: O_O:: Uh… yeah, Toki… what are you doing?

Toki: I'm gonna show Ms. Solo who should run the show! *Gets whacked in the head w/ a frying pan!*

Toki: Ouch…… X____X

San: ^^ R & R!!!

It was mid-morning in Cairo when the flight from Domino City landed. Kaiba couldn't believe Mokuba had talked him into taking a public plane, of all things. Sure, he had gone first class, but the food was lousy and he couldn't get over an embarrassing moment when one of the flight attendants, Mihoshi (A note: couldn't resist! Sorry!) had spilled hot coffee all over his briefcase! She was VERY apologetic, but he had spoken sharply to her, so much that everyone just stared, and he sent her away. What he was really mad about was that his formal rival, Yami Moto, currently the world's top duelist, had married Tea and had a daughter! Also, Joey Wheeler had gotten married to Mai Valentine. He gritted his teeth, Why couldn't he have a girlfriend? Mokuba poked at him, "Big brother, we're about to land."

After the plane landed, both brothers checked into the hotel, and went sightseeing. The city was going about its usual business. Kaiba was staring out the window of the bus as it sped through a crowded marketplace, when he caught sight of a familiar face. He turned his head back toward the girl, who stared at him as though he was dreaming. It was Isis!

She gave him a mysterious, far-off look as the bus sped away! _What is she doing here, of all places? Does she know about Yami and Tea?_ were his very thoughts as the bus reached a recently unearthed temple. During the tour, Kaiba raked his brains for a reason why Isis was in Cairo. It finally dawned on him that she had more information about his past life. Was a new evil coming? He figured he would have to find out sooner rather than later.

After a three-hour tour, both brothers went back the hotel. Mokuba was playing video games, when Seto got a phone call:

"Hello?

Seto Kaiba?

This is me, Isis. What do you want?

We need to talk. Times are changing very quickly. Please come by the Museum. We must talk.

Fine. What time?

8:45.

I'll be there."

Mokuba looked up from the console, "Who was that, Seto?" Kaiba smiled, "An old friend. Mokuba, I'm going to be out tonight." With that he left some money on the table for in-service dinning, and he left. 

As soon as Kaiba left the building, Mokuba decided to call or dinner. He ordered a chicken paprikash and looked at the movie selections. "Which one should I watch," he mused. The only one that looked good was The Exorcist. He clicked the button, and enjoyed the movie.

Meanwhile, Kaiba had reached the Royal Museum of Archaeology, where Isis was waiting for him. He nodded to her, "What did you want to tell me?" She looked at him, and said, "It won't do us an good her to speak. Back at my apartment-" Kaiba cut in, "Why not here?" Isis looked vexed, "Because I will be able to explain it better there." She hailed for a cab, and off they went!

At the apartment, Isis unlocked the door, and the both sat down on the couch. "Much has hanged in the three years since I last saw you, Seto Kaiba." Kaiba nodded, "It has been a long time. Not much has happened." Isis sipped form her coffee cup, "I see. I am sure you are aware that Yami and tea have married and they have an infant daughter who will become a great duelist within the next decade." Kaiba rolled his eyes, " How exactly does this relate to me?" Isis blushed, "I want you to meet someone." She walked back into a bedroom, and emerged a minute later with a tiny, hours-old baby girl.

Kaiba sweatdropped, "Who's the father?" She sighed, "About a year ago, Bakura escaped from the Shadow Realm and he challenged me to a duel." Kaiba was shocked, "You did banish him again, right?" "Yes, but at a cost," was her quiet reply. Kaiba nodded, "What's her name?" "Raven." He smiled, and pulled out an engagement ring, "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Isis smiled, and they kissed.

Me: Okay! Sorry about the hiatus, but I have thought of a plot line!

Toki: Woohoo!

San: Yay! ^^ 


	5. Christmas shopping!

Neo Duelists: Chapter 5  
  
Christmas Shopping!  
  
Me: Hey, everybody! I am back, and this fic is no longer on hiatus! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Toki: Yeah! ^^v  
  
San: Read and review!  
  
Yami, Tea, and the gang had been in London for about a week, when winter hit! It came slowly, and by the next morning, a light powder of snow had covered all the houses and streets. That morning at breakfast, everyone was reading the paper, trying to decide on something to do, while Tea nursed Misaki. Misaki was wide awake and trying to looking out the back window into the small courtyard, which was covered in snow, but since her focus wasn't clear yet, everything was blurry. She started to fuss, and Tea cuddled her. (Aww!) Yugi noticed an ad in the paper at Harrods. Everyone seemed interested and Joey said, "We do need to do some Christmas shopping. Everyone up for some?" Joey, Tristian, Bakura, and Tea agreed, and all eyes turned to Mai, who was quietly sipping grey tea with honey, to soothe her throat, since she had been up half the night throwing up! Joey looked over and kissed her, "You wanna go with us?" Mai smiled, "Of course I do! Shopping here I come!" She sprang up, and nearly knocked over her teacup!  
  
After everyone got ready, they headed down to the train station. Yami still didn't understand why it was called the "tube station" even though it was a subway! Misaki started to cry when the train came, so Yami had to hold her. On the way to Harrods, several guys made the mistake of hitting on Serenity, while Tristian, ever protective of his girlfriend, yelled at them.  
  
As soon as they reached the gigantic department store, they split up to cover more ground. Tea, Mai, and Serenity went to shop for their significant others, each other, and for Misaki. Joey and Yugi went to shop for the girls, while Tristian decided to show Bakura how to pick up chicks, which left Yami and Misaki to shop for Tea and the others. Yami glanced at his sleeping daughter and smiled. She looked so much like her mother. He stroked her soft cheek, and walked off, pushing her stroller, in order to find a gift for Tea.  
  
Walking into the jewelry department, he looked at several beautiful diamond necklaces. Misaki began to fuss, demanding some attention. Yami grinned as her took her out of her stroller and held her in his arms. "Which one for Tea," he asked her. Misaki cooed, and kicked her feet at one the far right. It was a simple sterling silver chain, with a white gold rose charm. Yami smiled, Misaki had good taste for stuff like this. The saleswoman addressed them, "Merry Christmas! May I help you?" "Yes," Yami replied, "I would like to buy that." "Okay," was her cheery reply as she rung it up. She turned to Misaki, "Oh, aren't you sweet!" Misaki cooed, and she handed Yami the receipt: "Would you like this gift-wrapped?" He nodded yes, and in a few short minutes Yami walked away with a gift for his wife. Now he needed a gift for Misaki, who was back in her stroller, cooing along with the holiday music. He reached the book department, and looked around when he something interesting. It was a new version The Nutcracker, only it was updated to match the new ballet version. Yami know that Misaki would love it, so he bought it, and they headed for the food court to meet everyone.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi and Joey were at a RPG/TCG realtor, when Yugi saw a plush Dark Magician girl doll he figured would make for a nice gift for Misaki. While Yugi was buying the doll for his niece, Joey was looking through a book called Harpies in Greco-Roman Mythology. Knowing Mai, he bought it, knowing that she would love this book.  
  
Elsewhere, the girls had finished buying presents. Tea had bought a book about the origins of Duel Monsters and its impact on worldwide culture over the last decade for Yami, and a Totoro print nightgown for Misaki. Serenity had bought Tristian Gundam Wing: Endless waltz on DVD since loved the show, whereas Mai bought Joey a metal Red-Eyes Black dragon kit.  
  
Meanwhile and elsewhere, Tristian was trying to show Bakura how to get a girlfriend. So far, he was having no luck, since as the girls passed him off, and when Bakura tried his hand at it, every girl fell for him. After all them started fighting, both guys made their way for the food court.  
  
Once everyone had met up, plans were made for a sleigh ride out in the country later on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Totoro or Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz  
  
Toki: See ya later!  
  
San: Enjoy! ^^v 


	6. Unlock!

Neo Duelists: Chapter 6: Unlock!  
  
Me: Here's Chapter 6! I hope you guys enjoy it! I took into mind today's episode on KidsWB, so this should be interesting..  
  
Toki: All right!  
  
San: ^^v Read and review!  
  
It had been nearly two weeks since Isis and Seto Kaiba had gotten married in a secret location, i.e. a small church outside the city limits. Mokuba was excited that his older brother was FINALLY married, and they had a baby to boot. Kaiba was getting used to being a father, and he actually enjoyed it. He would find time to cuddle and play with his "little girl", while Isis looked on with pride only a new mother would know. Mokuba would baby- sit sometimes, and proved to be a good role model by taking care of her whenever the newly-weds went out. Tonight was no exception.  
  
"Okay, Mokuba, Isis and I are at the ???????????????Gilded Temple. 0__0** just work with me here, ok?) and then we are catching Nausicaa of the Valley of Wind at the cinema down the street, and we won't be back until 11'ish. OK," Kaiba asked his 13 year old brother. "It's ok, Seto. I know how to take care of Raven, and I won't bother the neighbors." Seto smiled at his kid brother. He knew what was doing. Isis walked in to the master bedroom of her apartment, "Are we going, Seto?" He blushed, and taking his wife with him, left the apartment.  
  
As soon as the parents had left, Raven began to fuss! Mokuba heard her caterwauling in the nursery. He stepped in, and picked up the crying baby, and rocked her, "What's wrong, Raven?" The baby cooed, and she looked up at her uncle with her large ocean-colored eyes. It was amazing how much she looked like her parents. Sure, Bakura was her biological father and all, but all she had inherited from him, was her fair complexion, while she inherited her hair form her mother. Mokuba smiled at her, "Are you hungry? I know I am. Let's get something to eat!" Raven cooed happily, and she and Mokuba walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
As Mokuba ate a beef gyro, Raven began to fall asleep. In a few minutes, She was sound asleep, so Mokuba put her in her cradle, wrapped her in a blanket, turned out the light, and shut the door.  
  
He glanced at the clock and the time was 8: 27. Turning on the TV, he flipped channels, until he came across the local anime network. The movie that was on was Laputa: Castle in the Sky. He grinned, this was one of his favorites, and so he made himself comfortable on the couch, and watched the movie.  
  
Meanwhile and unknown to Mokuba, Isis, and Kaiba, a lone mysterious figure stalked the empty streets. He stepped out of the shadows long enough for a hand to be seen carrying the Millennium Key! It was Shadi, the lone guardian of the Millennium Items, and recently he had felt two disturbances in the flow of time and space. It seemed as if two new people were caught up in the quest of controlling all seven of the items. He knew that the Royal Pharaoh Yami and the Queen Tea had a brand new infant daughter, as did the High Priest Seto Kaiba and Isis Ishtar, his bride. What puzzled him was that Kaiba's daughter was also the daughter of the tomb robber, Bakura. He wondered if the second infant had any evil in her blood, so he had decided to unlock her mind. Of course, he could sense Mokuba's presence, so he had to act fast!  
  
Walking quickly and silently through the hallways of the apartment building where Kaiba and Isis were living, he walked into the living room, where Mokuba was watching TV. Hearing Raven fuss, Mokuba shuffled into the nursery, picked up Raven, walked into Seto and Isis' room, and turned on the TV. The theme from the movie played softly on the speakers, and Raven began to settle down. Mokuba yawned, and Shadi took the chance! Whispering a chant in Egyptian, Mokuba fell asleep, and was soon snoring. Shadi walked over to the other side of the bed, and looked at Raven. Her eyes looked up at the fierce guardian with a look of the pure innocence of a child, and Shadi was surprised. The child was an innocent, even though her father was pure evil. He took out the Key, and unlocked her mind!  
  
Inside, he was amazed to see that everything was disorganized. All the stars and cosmos whizzed by, and Shadi found himself floating in space! He nodded, "Just as I thought. This child is free form the evil ways of her father." He suddenly turned around as he sensed another presence. He turned around, and there was Rishid, standing there with the Millennium Rod, pointed at him. He growled at Shadi. "Get out of my niece's mind! She is only an infant, what do you want with a small child who means no harm," he ordered in a harsh tone of voice. Shadi stared at the other man, "I know full well that you are Isis's adopted older brother, and that when Malik died while being banished to the Shadow Realm. You also know of her father's ways." Rishid glared at Shadi angrily, "Malik will not return, and neither will Bakura. Too much will be at stake." Shadi nodded, "I will leave you know. My search takes me elsewhere."  
  
With that, he pulled the Key away from Raven's forehead. He smiled at he tiny baby, "Take care, little one." After saying this, he disappeared into the night.  
  
When Isis and Kaiba got home, Isis noticed the two asleep, so she took a picture, put Raven in her cradle, and poked at Mokuba. He yawned and greeted them, "Hey! How was the movie?" "It was good, " Seto remarked, "You need to get to bed. We're going back to Domino City tomorrow." Mokuba stared wide-eyed at his older brother, "Why?" Isis nodded, "It would be better if we went back to Japan to live their. After all, you are still in school." Mokuba smiled, "All right then. Good night." With that, he left for his bedroom.  
  
Me: Ok, Shadi will turn up in Chapter 7, so stay tuned!  
  
Toki: Yeah! ^^v  
  
San: Don't forget to read and review, you guys! 


	7. Shadi vs Yami

Neo Duelists: Chapter 7  
  
Shadi vs. Yami  
  
Me: Woo-hoo! Here's Chapter 7, just like I promised! Sorry it wasn't up sooner!  
  
Toki: Yeah, we were all watching Angelic Layer on DVD! = ^_^ =  
  
San: Yeah! Read and review folks!  
  
Christmas was slowly coming into the picture, although the gang had been in London for nearly 3 weeks. More stores were getting into the "Holiday Spirit", and everyone was enjoying themselves. One late afternoon, they were all back from ice skating at Covington Gardens, and Mai was sitting in a hot bath, since she had fallen down a lot, and she had gotten soaked. Yugi, Tristian, and Bakura were out doing some last minute shopping, while Serenity and Joey were watching Edward Scissorhands. Yami and Tea were in their bedroom cuddling with Misaki, who was falling asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, while large drifts of snow were falling form the gray sky overhead, a lone figure walked the empty streets. It was Shadi! He stepped out of the shadows and walked into Bakura's townhouse. Looking around, he noticed that Joey and Serenity were watching a sad holiday movie, and from the looks of it, the movie had just started, because a little girl was asking her grandmother about the snow. A small cry turned Shadi's attention upstairs.  
  
Meanwhile, Misaki fussed as Tea cuddled her. The infant calmed down, and dozed off, while Yami sat up and turned on the radio, which had the volume on LOW. The announcer said, ".And now for the holiday season, we will now play, by request, the overture/Ice Dance theme from the 1991 movie, Edward Scissorhands." The tune played quietly from the radio, and Yami held Tea close, and they began dance to the music. Tea rested her head on Yami's shoulder as they swayed in time to the music. As the piece ended, Yami pulled her close, and they kissed tenderly.  
  
Suddenly, there was a cough in the background. Yami and Tea turned around, and sure enough, there was Shadi! He kneeled before them, "Pharaoh Yami and Queen Tea, I greet you, for I have come to see Princess Misaki." Tea looked frightened, "Who are you, and why do you want to see our daughter?" She gave a nervous glance at Yami. Shadi spoke, "I must unlock your child's mind using my Millennium Key to see if she holds evil thoughts of the past." Yami gave Shadi a dirty look," No, never. She is just an infant, and as her father, I will not allow you to exploit her for your own deed." Misaki yawned, and Shadi turned towards the door. "Very well, your highness, but you must understand, there is a great shadow in her future. Take care of her." With that he disappeared. Yami and Tea exchanged a glance, and sighed. What ever was going to happen, they were all going to face together, as a family. Tea scoped up Misaki, and held her close, and she lay in Yami's arm.  
  
Me: Short and sweet! Chapter 8 will be up on Monday! Enjoy! ^^v 


	8. Merry Christmas, everyone!

Neo Duelists: Chapter 8: Merry Christmas, everyone!  
  
Me: Happy New Year guys!  
  
Toki: Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know already! ** DO you realize your behind in updating this?  
  
San: n___n : She knows, Toki-chan, but she is updating tonight.  
  
Toki: 0___0 Ok! Ms. Solo does not own Princess Mononoke, Angelic Layer, Yu- Gi-Oh! Or Totoro! They belong to Studio Ghibli/Hayao Miyazaki, Clamp, Takahashi and others.  
  
Me: Sorry, but my little sis has been doing a lot of make up work lately, and now the story! Enjoy, and thanks for 21 reviews! ^_~v  
  
After Shadi had appeared in Bakura's townhouse, Yami was racking his brains on who or what was going to threaten Misaki in the near future. He hoped it wasn't going to be Malik or Bakura's dark half, since they had been banished to the Shadow Realm years ago. Tea noticed her husband's worried state, and did her best to comfort him, and as Christmas neared, he lightened up.  
  
On Christmas Eve night, the gang was sitting in the den, watching The Empire Strikes Back. Yugi, Yami, Tristian, Joey and Bakura were enjoying the special effects and somewhat corny dialogue on Yoda's part, while Misaki cooed whenever Chewbacca was on screen, whereas the girls fawned over the romantic moments. After the movie ended, Misaki was sound asleep, and it was pushing 11. "All right, guys, what time are we getting up," Yugi asked, yawning. "Not to early, since Misaki's finally sleeping all night," Yami commented, as Tea cuddled their sleeping daughter. Everyone else agreed, and hit the sack.  
  
Everyone slept well, aside form the fact that Misaki woke up at 3 because she had gone to the bathroom, and she needed her diaper changed. Thankfully, everyone was up at 9. Charging downstairs, the gang halted at the tree. "Well, Santa's been good to all of us this year, " Mai commented as Serenity passed out all the gifts. It was decided that the couples would exchange gifts first, so Bakura and Yugi were last. "We don't mind," they said cheerfully, as the couples debated who would go. Since it was Misaki's first Christmas, Yami and Tea went first. "You are going to love my present, Yami," Tea squealed as Yami opened his present. It was a pair of silver cufflinks with gold accents. "Thanks, now Kaiba won't be the only one with a pair of these, "Yami commented as he kissed his wife. "Now, I'll think you'll like this. Misaki has good taste," he told her as Tea tore the wrapping. Upon seeing the necklace, she cried, "Oh Yami!" and they kissed passionately, while Yugi held Misaki. Finally it was Misaki's turn. Yami told her, "This one's from your Uncle Yugi." Misaki cooed, and was smiling when she saw it. "Good show, "called Bakura. Tristian stared at the plush doll, "It's a little big for her, isn't it?" "No it ain't, it's cute," Joey commented. Misaki wailed and clutched the push Dark Magician Girl doll closely. Tea smiled, "Now for our gift." When the Totoro print nightgown was shown, everyone said, "Aww!".  
  
Of course, it was Joey and Mai's turn. "For you, since you need a hobby", Mai said as Joey ripped the paper, "Oh wow! A metal figure kit of a Red Eyes! Thanks, Mai," Joey shouted as they shared an embrace. Mai stared at the envelope Joey gave her: "What is it?" He just grinned, and she exclaimed, "Joey, it's a gift registry at William Sonoma back in Japan! Thanks! What on earth did you buy? He smiled, "Things for the nurseries, clothes for you, and dinner out at a nice resteraunt once the kids are born, and reservations at a spa, when you need it." Mai squealed, "Oh Joseph, this is wonderful!" They shared a kiss, and Joey gave her a book, " I didn't have time to wrap this, so enjoy!" Mai smiled, "Harpies in Greeco- Roman Mythology! Thanks!"  
  
Tristian turned to Serenity and blushed. Upon opening the box, she put on the diamond solitaire ring, and said, "Yes Tristian, I will marry you." They kissed and everyone whooped. Serenity handed Tristian a box, "I know you will love this." He opened it and said, "All right, Endless Waltz!"  
  
Now, it was Yugi's turn. He opened Yami and Tea's present, and it was the latest Kaiba Corp duel disk! He grinned, "Thanks!". Finally Bakura got a guide to dating women, as well as his own Duel Monsters deck.  
  
Meanwhile, in Domino City, Seto, Isis, and Mokuba were having Christmas dinner, when Mokuba raised a toast, "Merry Christmas everyone!" Seto and Isis agreed, and continued their festivities!  
  
Me: I hope everyone had a great holiday! ^^v  
  
Toki: Chapter 9 will be up on Saturday.  
  
San: Ms. Solo also does not own The Empire Strikes Back or Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz! Read and review! 


	9. Grampa did what?

Yu-Gi-Oh! Neo Duelists  
  
Written by: Sakura Solo  
  
Chapter 9: Grampa did what?  
  
Me: Okay, here's chapter 9! I had some major writer's block, and so, enjoy!  
  
Toki: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Mononoke Hime, Angelic Layer, or Magic Knight Rayearth.  
  
San: ^^v: Read and review!  
  
After Christmas, it was time for the gang to head back to Japan. After a thankfully "quick" plane trip, the gang took a train from Tokyo to Domino City, which was a 4-hour trip! At least there was going to be food, and some place with a lot of leg room.  
  
"Well," Yami commented, as he, and Tea, who was holding a sleeping Misaki, "At least there's more leg room here." She nodded, "Yeah, and there's a better view. Right, Misaki?" Misaki cooed, and stared out the window, while resting her small head on her mother's chest. Joey and Mai sat behind them, and Tristian and Serenity sat next to them on the other side of the car, while Yugi sat in front of Yami and Tea. Soon after, the train pulled away from the station.  
  
While everyone was either eating or sleeping, over having a diaper changed, Yugi felt a tap on his shoulder, and standing to his side in the aisle, was a beautiful girl, with flame red hair pulled into a braid. She saw him, and blushed, "Um... excuse me, but are you Yugi Moto?" Yugi blushed and asked, "That's me, why are you asking?" She sat down and next to him and smiled, "Well, it's a bit weird, but over Christmas, your grampa, visited my parents, and well.... We're engaged!" Yugi blushed! He was engaged to this babe? Well, Grampa certainly had good taste in women. But she was so short! Was she in high school? Yugi looked at her, "What's your name, and are you in high school?" She groaned, "First of all, I am not in high school, I just graduated from college, and my name is Hikaru Shidou." He smiled, "Well, looks like we're getting married," and in the blink of an eye, he pulled Hikaru for a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and waist, while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Meanwhile, Yami watched with interest. Tea and Misaki came back, and she asked Hikaru, "Who are you?" The redhead smiled, "I am Hikaru Shidou, and Yugi's my fiancée." Yami grinned, "Welcome to the family. I'm Yugi's brother Yami, this is my wife Tea, and or daughter." Hikaru smiled at the infant, "Your so cute!" Tea smiled, and they talked for a while, until Joey and Mai came back from watching a movie.  
  
"Hey, who're you?" Mai asked Hikaru. Yugi grinned, "Joey, Mai, this is Hikaru, my fiancée." "WOW, Yuge, you proposed on the spot," Joey asked. Yugi blushed, "Nope, Grampa arranged for us to get married." Joey stared, "Whoa, that's so weird." That's when Tristian and Serenity walked back and were very surprised when they heard the news.  
  
As soon as everyone reached Domino City, they went their separate ways. Since Hikaru had nowhere to stay, she wound up going to the Game Store with Yugi. As soon as they got back, Grampa said, "Well, Yugi, it looks like you met Hikaru. The wedding is next Friday, here at the shop." Yugi sweatdropped, "Grampa, Hikaru and I barely know each other, and you expect us to get married in 4 days?" "Well," the older man confessed, "I was in Tokyo about 5 years ago when I met Hikaru's parents. I mentioned that I had a grandson about their daughter's age, and I suggested that we arrange for the two of you, five years from that month." Hikaru blushed, "Well, looks like we've got a wedding to plan."  
  
After everything was sent out, Yugi and Hikaru stayed up in his room, making out until Hikaru fell asleep in Yugi held her close under the covers, and fell asleep.  
  
Me: Chapter 10 covers the wedding!  
  
Toki: Aw!  
  
San: Read and review! 


	10. Yugi and Hikaru's Wedding

Neo Duelists: Chapter 10  
  
Yugi and Hikaru's Wedding  
  
Me: Hey, thanks for 24 awesome reviews! Can I get some more? Prepare for major Yugi/Hikaru fluff, Yami and Tea romance, and Misaki just being cute!  
  
Toki: Sakura Solo does not own Rayearth, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Mononoke Hime, Angelic Layer, or Carrying you!  
  
San: Read and review!  
  
As the days passed, it was evident that the wedding had been well planned for. Yami and Tea were happy that Yugi was finally getting married, and that Misaki would have a cousin or two within the year. Joey and Mai couldn't believe that Yugi was getting married to someone barely knew, and Tristian and Serenity were too busy planning their own wedding. Duke, who had been visiting family in Kyoto for the holidays, heard about it, and insisted on doing the sound for the wedding. When Seto heard, he declined, because he had a board meeting that day, and Raven had an ear infection, so Isis had to take her to see a doctor.  
  
Finally, the big day arrived. Mai and Serenity were helping Hikaru's dress. It was beautiful: it had a long, shimmery skirt, a low neckline, and a sophisticated veil. She blushed, "How do I look?" Mai smiled, "You're gonna knock Yugi over with that dress." Serenity sighed, "I can't wait until my wedding." Hikaru nodded, "Where are Yami and Tea?" Just then, a dressed up Tea walked in the main bedroom, holding an adorable Misaki. The baby cooed, and Hikaru cuddled her, "Where were you? The wedding is in 20 minutes!" Tea smiled, "Sorry. Misaki needed a fresh diaper, and Yami couldn't find the car keys." Mai grinned, "Well, at least you made it."  
  
Meanwhile, Yami, Tristian, and Joey were talking with Yugi in the store. A local priest, Tenchi Misaki, was going to perform the ceremony. "Well, Yugi, are you ready," Yami asked as Yugi straightened his tie. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just nervous." Joey grinned, "Relax. Taking the plunge is actually okay, once you get past the 'I do's'. After that, it's here came the kids and school." Yami nodded in agreement, since he and Joey were the only men at the moment who knew what being a parent was like. Actually, just Yami, since Misaki was only 2 months old, and Mai was 2 months along in her pregnancy. Tristian nodded, "Relax. Its time."  
  
The slow, sad theme from Laputa played, as the couples walked down towards the makeshift altar. As soon as they sat down, Misaki began to babble, but calmed down after a while.  
  
Tenchi looked at the gathered audience," Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the union of these two in holy matrimony." He turned to Yugi, "Do you, Yugi Moto, take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife, through richer and poorer, in good times and bad, through sickness and health, 'til death do you part?" "I do," Yugi stated, placing a wedding band on Hikaru's finger, before kissing her hands, which caused her to blush.  
  
Tenchi then turned to Hikaru, "Do you, Hikaru Shidou, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in good times and bad, through sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" Hikaru smiled, "I do." She placed a wedding band on Yugi's finger, and she gave him a shy smile.  
  
Tenchi then turned to the audience, "If anyone does not wish for these two to be bound in holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your piece." Nobody said anything, except for Misaki, who babbled a bit. Tenchi smiled, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Yugi wrapped his arms around Hikaru, and kissed her passionately. Tenchi smiled, "May I be the first to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Yugi Moto." The couple blushed, as everyone congratulated them.  
  
Upstairs, Joey raised a toast, and the next several hours were spent dancing. Later that night, Yugi wrapped his arms around his sleeping wife and kissed her.  
  
Me: Aw! Fluff!  
  
Toki: We don't own Laputa either.  
  
San: Read and review! 


	11. Babies!

Neo Duelists: Chapter 11  
  
Babies!!!  
  
Me: Well, here is chapter 11. However, to the person who flamed me, if you don't like Yami/Tea, then why did you read my story? There are plenty of stories with your couple preferences!  
  
Toki: Yeah!! I would watch it if I were you, 'cuz if you don't, San will have her brothers, Fang and Claw eat you!  
  
San: Yeah, so watch out all flamers, because Fang and Claw will be waiting on the review boards, ready to eat flamers!!!  
  
Me: I don't own Princess Mononoke, Hikaru No Go, Rayearth, Angelic Layer, or Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
A month had passed since Yugi and Hikaru had gotten married. Mai's pregnancy began to show, she got the normal food cravings, and Joey went to birthing classes with her. Meanwhile, Yugi and Hikaru were having a normal afternoon, when Hikaru turned green, and lost her lunch. Yugi stroked her back, "Are you okay?" Hikaru smiled, "I'm fine, just sick and tired." He nodded, "You should get some rest." Yugi carried her in his arms, and placed her on their bed, before kissing her tenderly.  
  
Downstairs, Yami was finishing restocking the shelves, and upon noticing Yugi, asked, "Is everything all right with Hikaru? She's been acting like this a lot lately." "Tell me about it," Yugi commented to his brother-in- law, "She hasn't been eating much lately, and I'm worried about her." Yami thought for a moment and said, "You know, she could be pregnant, since Tea was like that when we were expecting Misaki." Yugi blushed, "Pregnant? We've only been married a month, but since she's feeling so rotten, I guess we should see a doctor." Yami nodded in agreement, and turned to help a customer.  
  
Yugi walked into the master bedroom, and cuddled his wife. She woke up, and smiled, "Hey! I'm feeling better." Yugi kissed Hikaru on the forehead, "I'm taking you to the doctor." Hikaru looked at her husband, and nodded.  
  
At the doctor's office, the doctor on call gave the couple some good news! "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Moto, it looks like you are going to have a baby boy!" Yugi smiled and he and Hikaru kissed. Hikaru asked the doctor, " How far along am I?" The doctor smiled, "You are 1 month along, and the baby is due on November 10." Yugi nodded, that was about a week after Misaki's birthday. Helping Hikaru to her feet, they left in a state of happiness.  
  
When they got back, Mai, Tea, and Misaki were over. Joey was out, looking at the new recruits for the TV station, where he worked. When they entered, Tea asked, "Yami called us about Hikaru. Is she okay?" Hikaru nodded, "I'm pregnant!" Mai and Tea squealed with delight, and Yami, who was holding Misaki, grinned. After many congratulations, everyone went home, and spread the word.  
  
As the months passed, both mothers got used to the extra weight. One night, in early August, Mai was rushed to the hospital, while the gang waited. As the hours passed, Yami and Tea fell asleep with Misaki in her baby carrier, while Yugi dozed off while cuddling a very pregnant Hikaru in his arms, while Tristian and Serenity were sleeping on the rug. Meanwhile, Mai was almost through her labor. "Hang on, Mai. We almost got one," the doctor stated. Suddenly a small cry was heard! Joey yelled, "Its Sakura, Mai. One more push, and Tenchi can join her!" Mai gave another push, and in a few minutes, she was holding a healthy pair of twins in her arms. Joey cried, "Their beautiful!" Sakura had light brown hair and green eyes, while Tenchi had darker hair and brown eyes. The gang charged in a few minutes later. Tristian grinned at Joey, "Congrats!" Serenity, Hikaru and Tea cooed over the babies, while Yami held a nine month old Misaki, who cooed at the twins. Yugi smiled at the twins, and thought, How am I going to act when Nathan is born?  
  
Three more months passes, and in the middle of the night, Hikaru's water broke. The gang drove to the hospital and camped out, while Hikaru went through her labor. After sunup, the end was in sight! "Congratulations, it's a boy," the doctor told Hikaru as a small bundle was placed in her arms. Hikaru stroked his cheek, "Hi Nathan, I'm your mom." Yugi held Nathan's hand, "I'm your dad." Nathan had black bangs with blonde hair in the middle, and his hair was limp. He cried for a minute, until Hikaru started nursing him. A few minutes later, everyone came in. "My baby," Misaki shouted, as Tea showed Misaki her new cousin. Yami stroked his nephew's cheek, and chuckled when Nathan grabbed at Yami's hand. Mai and Joey, along with their sleeping twins grinned, and Joey said, "Well, looks like we all are parents now." Everyone agreed and left the family alone.  
  
Later on, Hikaru sang Nathan a lullaby while Yugi was getting her lunch:  
  
April roses, tiny sparrows Comets bright and new All belong together With the mystery that is you When I see your little face I hear a song from long ago I think you know The many secrets I've forgotten  
  
Generations through the ages Joined as one somehow Leading to the miracle That I am holding now From the sky and from the sea Upon a breeze you came to me You seem to see A greater universe than I do  
  
Sleep my baby, sleep my baby Dream of somewhere far away Do you remember still How I hope you always will Keep the memory of the day The world was born  
  
When you wake up I'll be waiting Eager for your smile You've had quite a journey darling You should rest a while When you cry we still rejoice To hear your voice - oh yes, it's true My sweet Washu Please understand how much we love you  
  
Sleep my baby, sleep my baby Later on perhaps you'll tell The wonderous things you've seen More miraculous than dreams Tell me all about the day The world was born  
  
Sleep my baby, sleep my baby Dream of somewhere far away Do you remember still How I hope you always will Keep the memory of the day The world was born  
  
Yugi walked in after Hikaru was finished singing, and stroked a sleeping Nathan's cheek. He turned to Hikaru and kissed her tenderly.  
  
Me: Hooray for fluff!  
  
Toki: Read and Review! San: No flames, and the song is from Tenchi Muyo, which Ms. Solo does not own! 


	12. Duel Con '18!

Neo Duelists: Chapter 12  
  
Duel Con '18!  
  
By: Sakura Solo  
  
Me: Here's Chapter 12. Since next week is Spring Break, I will be in Europe, so no updates! :(  
  
Toki: Usual disclaimer.  
  
San: This is set four years later so Misaki, Raven, Tenchi, and Sakura are 5 and Nathan's 4.  
  
It was a bright morning in late May in Domino City. Since it was Saturday, everyone was asleep, except for the kids, who were up watching cartoons! Of course, this was no ordinary Saturday either.  
  
Misaki was in the den, watching Sailor Moon on TV, while eating an apple. Sailor Moon was about to be kissed by Prince Diamond, and Misaki gasped, "Don't do it, Sailor Moon! You're supposed to marry Tuxedo Mask!" She whooped when Tuxedo entered the screen, and the show broke for a commercial. Misaki was about to flip the channel, when a snazzy promo appeared. The screen was dark at first, when a Blue Eyes roared and a Celtic Guardian attacked it while Duel of the Fates played in the background. Then, they both exploded, and a voice said, "Duel Con 18! Coming soon to the Domino City area!"  
  
Misaki stared at the screen, "Wow!" She laughed, and charged into Yami and Tea's room. Of course, they were a bit surprised to see her up so early. "Daddy, Mommy, guess what? There's a duel con coming to town soon! Can I go?" Yami sat up, and ruffled Misaki's short hair, while Tea yawned, and held Misaki, "Sure you can. Only if Dad goes with you." Yami nodded, "Good morning, Misaki. Do you want to go over to Uncle Yugi and Aunt Hikaru's later on?" Misaki grinned, "Yeah! Daddy, can I call everyone and tell them?" Yami smiled at her, "Better let their parents sleep in." Misaki nodded in agreement, and left the room to watch more cartoons. Tea wrapped her arms around Yami, "A duel con? Isn't she a little young? I mean, she started dueling when she was 4." Yami kissed her, "She'll be fine. Misaki has a lot of talent for being so young, and she seems excited. Besides, Yugi has been teaching Nathan how to duel, and Joey and Mai have taught the twins, and I assume Raven has also learned." Tea smiled, and they went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
Meanwhile, Nathan was watching Digimon, when the Duel Con 18 spot appeared. He yelled, "Hey, look at this!" Yugi and Hikaru, who had just woken up, walked in, and saw the commercial. Hikaru was impressed, "That looks like fun. We should go, Yugi." Yugi nodded, "Yeah. I'll look up when it's in town." Nathan followed Yugi and asked, "Dad, I have a loose tooth." He opened his small mouth, and pointed to the tooth. From the looks of it, the tooth was ready to come out! Yugi gave a small tug, and it came out! Nathan cried for second, but then bit down on a washcloth, and walked out to show Mom his tooth.  
  
At the Wheeler house, the twins were watching Teen Titans when the spot came on. Sakura yelled, "Cool!" Tenchi agreed, "Let's tell Mom and Dad." They charged into the kitchen, where Joey was making pancakes, and Mai was listening to NPR. "Mom, Dad," they said excitedly in unison. Mai smiled, "Good morning you two." Joey grinned, "Breakfast will be ready in a minute. Why are you so excited?" Tenchi shouted, "Dad, we saw the coolest commercial ever! It was for-" "Duel Con," Mai asked Tenchi. He nodded, and Mai told him, "Dad and I saw the commercial last night." Sakura nodded, "Yeah, can we go Mom?" Mai laughed, "I don't see why not. You both have your own decks now." Joey nodded in agreement. It was going to be a long summer!  
  
Meanwhile and elsewhere, things were not going so well. Raven was up all night with a sore throat, and she was on the couch watching Card Captor Sakura. She had heard about Duel Con through Uncle Mokuba. She hoped she could go, so she walked into the kitchen, and found her parents there. Mommy was on the phone, and Daddy was reading the paper. "Mommy, Daddy, can I go to Duel Con," she asked in hoarse voice. Seto glanced at his wife, who was on the phone. He smiled, "How's your throat?" "It hurts," she pouted. Seto smiled, and stroked her head, "Its ok." Isis got off the phone, and told her daughter "Well, Raven, it looks like your tonsils are going to have to come out." Raven stared at her mother, "Am I going to the hospital?" Isis nodded, "Yes, and unfortunately, you are going to miss Duel Con!" Raven started to cry, "I don't wanna miss it!" Seto hugged her, "Tell you what, I'll have cameras set up so you can watch it from your hospital room." Raven hugged her father, "Thanks, Daddy."  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of the city, a hooded figure smirked, "Soon I will have my revenge!"  
  
Me: The bad guy will show up at the con!  
  
Toki: Stay tuned!  
  
San: Don't flame, or my brothers will eat you! 


	13. Like father, like daughter

Yu-Gi-Oh! Neo Duelists  
  
Chapter 13: Like father, like daughter  
  
Me: Here is Chapter 13! As for what the kids look like, Misaki looks like her namesake from Angelic Layer, the twins look like Li and Sakura from Card Captor Sakura, and Nathan looks like Hikaru from Hikaru No Go! Any questions?  
  
Toki: No questions. Usual disclaimer applies.  
  
San: Read, reviews, and no flames!  
  
Two weeks passed for everyone, and it was getting annoying for some. One morning, a week before the con, Joey was complaining about it to Yami and Yugi, "Yeesh, it's been 2 weeks, and all the twins will talk about is the con!" Yami nodded, "It's the same way with Misaki. They're just excited." Joey groaned, "I hope so." Yugi nodded in agreement. Just then Hikaru walked in, followed by Nathan. She smiled, and scooted the preschooler upstairs. "It's amazing! All the kiddos at camp were excited over the con, and a lot can't go, since they don't duel." Yugi smiled, and kissed her.  
  
As the week passed, everyone either got more excited or more anxious. The kids were excited, except for Raven, and the parents were trying to stay calm. Finally the big day arrived.  
  
Since the con started at 10 in the morning, Misaki was up early! She got herself dressed in her favorite outfit: blue jean shorts, a white tee shirt with a lizard on it, and her Teva sandals. After pulling out her deck, she examined her cards. She had gotten the deck from Uncle Yugi and Aunt Hikaru on her 2nd birthday. It had a lot of neat cards, Dark Magician, Time Wizard, as well as Osiris the Dragon, and Dark Exodia, which was more powerful than Osiris. After doing so, she put then in her backpack, and ran into her parents' room.  
  
Yami and Tea were asleep when Misaki ran them over. Yami sat up, and asked, "What are you doing up so early?" Misaki shook her pigtails, and grinned, "Daddy, today's Duel Con, remember?" Tea smiled, "We remember, sweetheart." They got up, and got ready.  
  
Since there was going to be a huge amount of people who were logging in at 10, the gang had registered online. When Misaki saw Nathan, she yelled, "Hey, Nathan!" Nathan ran to meet his cousin, "Hey, Misaki! Are you ready?" "Yep, and it's gonna be fun!" That's when Joey, Mai and the twins showed up! All four kids sat together on the bus, and the parents were close by.  
  
Once they all got to KaibaWorld, they registered, and split up. The twins wanted to see some new models, Nathan wanted to see some fanart, and Misaki wanted to duel.  
  
After agreeing to meet up at 2, Yami, Tea, and Misaki wandered around, until they came to the dueling area. Misaki said to the lady at the desk, "I want to duel, please." The woman smiled, "Certainly. Please tell me your name and age." "My name is Misaki Moto, and I'm 5 years old." She smiled, "Okay, then, since you're a beginner, I'll put you down to duel... Taichi Kamiya. He's 12, and is also a beginner!" Yami spoke up, "She's not a beginner, could she duel someone older?" She sighed, "Oh, all right, you will duel... Rex Raptor." Tea groaned, "He's here? Oh brother..." That's when Rex showed up. He glanced at Misaki, "Move it, kid. I'm looking for a duel." "Then your dueling me, Misaki Moto," the little girl replied. Rex stared at Yami, "This your kid? No way I'm dueling a preschooler." Yami sweatdropped, "Of course you are. Still cheating, and using dinosaur cards?" Rex glared, "You stay out of this!" He gave Tea a look, and she stood with her husband. Misaki nodded, "Okay, lets duel."  
  
Meanwhile, Raven, Seto and Isis were watching Misaki's duel. "Go get'em, Misaki," Raven croaked. Then the doctor entered, and told Raven, "Okay, its time." Raven took the pill, and was wheeled out. Seto was about to leave when he asked Isis, "Aren't you coming?" She nodded, "I am going to watch Misaki duel." He nodded, and left. Isis turned toward the TV screen, and wondered how Misaki would fare.  
  
Meanwhile at the con, Misaki and Rex were all ready to duel:  
  
"Okay, I'll play Garuzi in attack mode. Your move, squirt."  
  
Rex: 2000  
  
Misaki: 2000  
  
Misaki drew her cards, and sweatdropped. In her hand was the left arm and left leg of Exodia! She didn't want the duel to end in the blink of an eye, but thankfully, she had the Dark Magician in her hand. "Okay, I will play Dark Magician in attack mode! Go, use Dark Magic attack!" There was an explosion, and Rex's life points dropped!  
  
Rex: 1600  
  
Misaki: 2000  
  
She flashed a victory sign, and Yami and Tea smiled. Meanwhile, Isis nodded. Misaki had learned a lot from her father. It was just like the saying, like father, like daughter. Rex was not amused. "You little brat! No matter, now I'll play Card destruction, which make both players send 4 cards to the Graveyard. Then, I'll play Silver Dragon in attack mode!" Misaki discarded, and gasped. She had all five Dark Exodia cards in her hand, as well as Osiris. She cast a doubtful look at her parents, and Yami shouted, "It's ok, Misaki. Just believe in the heart of the cards." Misaki smiled, "Okay". Meanwhile, Isis thought, "Has Misaki summoned Dark Exodia? If so, she will become a great duelist, like her father,"  
  
Rex shouted, "Hurry up!" Misaki nodded, "You're a good duelist, but your cards need to be treated nicer. I summon Dark Exodia and Osiris the Sky Dragon, both in attack mode. Dark Exodia, Obliterate, and Osiris, Flame Breath!" Both attacks took Rex's life points down to zero!  
  
Misaki jumped down, and hugged her parents! "Mommy, Daddy, I won! Did you see?" Tea smiled, "We saw. You were great!" Yami agreed, "Way to go, Misaki!" Rex glared at the family, "Its not fair! I lost to a preschooler." Yami nodded, "Maybe next time you won't underestimate your opponent, Rex." The other man scowled and walked off. Just then, Yugi, Hikaru, and Nathan came by. "Wow, Misaki, you beat a grown up," he told her. As the two talked, Yugi commented, "Wow, I'm impressed with Misaki's talent for Duel Monsters." Hikaru nodded, "Yeah, like father, like daughter." Tea smiled, "Let's get some lunch, since I'm getting hungry." Everyone else agreed, and they went off to the food court.  
  
Meanwhile, Isis was reeling from the duel! Misaki had summoned Dark Exodia, and a God monster card! Who knew what this would lead to, but only time would tell.  
  
Me: I don't own Digimon, and I don't know a lot about the cards, so please bear with me!  
  
Toki: Read and review!  
  
San: No flames! 


	14. Tenchi and Sakura's first Duel

Yu-Gi-Oh! Neo Duelists  
  
Chapter 14: Tenchi and Sakura's First Duel  
  
Me: Since I am feeling generous, here is chapter 14!  
  
Toki: Raven looks like Hatoko from Angelic Layer, and Ms. Solo does not own Mononoke Hime, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Kidou Tenchi Angelic Layer, Magic Knight Rayearth, or Hikaru no Go, Star Wars, or Lord of the Rings, and Digimon.  
  
San: Read, review, and please do not flame. 'Tis very immature and shallow to do.  
  
Toki: You tell 'em!  
  
After everyone met up for lunch, Tenchi and Sakura showed their new cards to Misaki and Nathan. "I just got Moon Guradian Luna to boost up my Sailor Moon cards," Sakura told Misaki. The other girl nodded, "That's so cool, Sakura. Dad just me some Star Wars cards." Sakura went bug-eyed, "You mean you got those cool powerful cards like Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, World Devastator, and the Death Star?" Misaki grinned, "Yeah." Meanwhile, Nathan who had already seen his cousin's cards, asked Tenchi, "What cards did you get?" Tenchi smiled mischievously, "I got some cards from Lord of the Rings. Did you know that the Dark Lord Sauron is more powerful than a Blue Eyes?" Nathan said, "Wow! What about Exodia and Osiris?" Tenchi stared at him, "Not as powerful as those, but with the magic card 'Ring of Power', the opponent's cards turn into Ringwraiths and fell beasts." Nathan was impressed, and at that moment, Mai, Hikaru and Tea brought the kids some food.  
  
After everyone ate lunch, Tenchi asked Joey, "Hey dad, can me and Sakura duel now?" Joey smiled, "You sure you wanna? It'll be tough." "But, Dad," pestered Sakura, "You dueled Mom at Duelist Kingdom, and you said that was tough." Joey gave his children a defeated glance, "Touché. Okay, I'll sign you up." The twins cheered, and Nathan asked Yugi, "I wanna duel too, dad!" Yugi scooped up his son, "Sorry, you have to be 5 and older, but maybe Misaki can duel you later." Nathan nodded, and cuddled in his father's arms.  
  
After Joey signed up the twins, Tenchi was to duel Taichi Kamiya. The older boy had goggles, and spiky brown hair. He gave Tenchi a look, "I'm dueling a preschooler? What gives?" Tenchi grinned, "Nyah, I'm gonna to kick your buuutt!" Mai scolded, "Tenchi!" He shut up, and they both began to duel.  
  
Tai: 2000  
  
Tenchi: 2000  
  
"For my first move, I will play Greymon in attack mode, as well as Weregarurumon. It's your turn Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi considered his options, and said, "Okay. I'm gonna play God Soldier in attack mode. Go, God Soldier, use Fire of Destruction." A brilliant flame lit up the field, followed by a giant explosion, which left a smoldering playing field.  
  
Tai: 1000  
  
Tenchi: 2000  
  
Taichi glared, "For that, I play Myotismon, Devimon, Metaletemon, Piedmon, and Puppetmon in attack mode! Now, attack the God Soldier." Another blast followed, and amazingly, Tenchi did not suffer that much damage.  
  
Tai: 1000  
  
Tenchi: 1800  
  
Tenchi grinned, "The total attack points of your Digimon cards was only 200 points higher than my God Soldier, so I only lost 200 life points. Now it's my turn."  
  
He picked up the Ring of Power card, and announced, "I know play my Ring of Power." "What does that do," Taichi asked. As he watched, his Digimon cards turned into giant, black robed figures on dragons! Taichi gulped, and Tenchi pointed out, "They turned into Ringwraiths, and now I play my Dark Lord Sauron, who controls your wraiths! Now, use Flame of Mordor on his life points!" Taichi wailed as he lost his life points.  
  
Taichi: 0  
  
Tenchi: 1800  
  
As soon as they got down, Joey told Tenchi, "You were awesome! Just like me!" Mai smiled, "You were great!" Tenchi grinned, and that's when Taichi said, "Um... congrats Tenchi." With that he ran away to find his parents.  
  
Next up was Sakura. She was dueling some kid called Hitomi Fujisaki, who was also 5. She smiled coolly at Sakura, "I have better cards than you do." Sakura said calmly, "We'll see." Pretty soon, their duel started.  
  
Hitomi: 2000  
  
Sakura: 2000  
  
Hitomi smiled, "First, I'll play Bird of Paradise in attack mode." Sakura then said, "In that case, I'll have to play something stronger." Consulting her hand, she announced, "I play Darth Vader in attack mode. Go, use Sith Saber Strike!"  
  
Hitomi: 1300  
  
Sakura: 2000  
  
Needless to say, the card worked, and Hitomi cried, "That's not fair! You cheated." "Did not," Sakura yelled back. Hitomi yelled, "I play Snowflake fairy in attack mode. I also play Kuriboh in attack mode." Sakura groaned, this needed to end now! She nodded, "You have a nice deck, but it won't last long. You need more powerful cards and stuff like that. I play World Devastator in attack mode. World Devastator, get rid of Hitomi's monsters and life points." The giant ship, which looked like a cross between the Death Star and a Star Destroyer blew everything up!  
  
Hitomi: 0  
  
Sakura: 2000  
  
After it was over, Hitomi disappeared into the crowd, crying. Sakura asked Mai and Joey, "Mom, Dad, is she going to be okay?" Mai smiled, "She'll be fine."  
  
At this point, the kids were tired, and so the gang called it a day. As soon as the got home, all the kids took afternoon naps, while the parents did other things!  
  
Me: I know that there are no LOTR or Star Wars Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading cards, same for Digimon, but since this is my story, please bear with me!  
  
Toki: Good job!  
  
San: Do not flame! 


	15. First Day of School

Yu-Gi-Oh! Neo Duelists  
  
Written by: Sakura Solo  
  
Chapter 15: First day of School!  
  
Me: Hey there! Here's Chapter 15!  
  
Toki: Usual disclaimer.  
  
San: Read and review!  
  
The rest of the summer went by quickly. Soon, the twins, Misaki, and Raven were getting ready for kindergarten. There was shopping to be done! After the school supplies had been bought, it was time to relax and wait. That night at dinner, Misaki was so excited that she couldn't eat all of her macaroni and cheese with hot dogs. Yami noticed and told her, "Misaki, you're not going to feel well if you don't eat your dinner." Misaki sighed, "I know, Daddy, but I'm really excited, cuz tomorrow I'm going to school." She then went back to eating. After dinner, she took a bath, and went to bed.  
  
Meanwhile, the twins were really hyper, and would not go to sleep. Joe groaned, he had an early meeting, and it was pushing 10! "Come on, you two," He dragged them into their bedroom, where they crawled into the bunk bed they shared. Kissing them goodnight, he walked into his and Mai's room. She looked up at her husband, "Well, are they asleep?" Joey smiled softly, and turned out the light.  
  
Elsewhere, at the Kaiba estate, Raven was already in bed, since she had worn herself out getting ready for school. In fact, she slept right through Magic Knight Rayearth, and right through dinner! Isis found her daughter sound asleep, and so she put her to bed.  
  
The next morning, Misaki was up extra early and pestered Yami and Tea, until they got up. Because it was so early, Tea made pancakes. Misaki ran to her room and got dressed. Today, she was wearing her new denim jumper with a yellow shirt. After brushing her teeth, she put her duel deck in her pink backpack, since she, Raven, and the twins had agreed to compare them at school. Yami had agreed to walk her to school, so Tea kissed Misaki, "Be good for your teacher, and have a great day, Misaki!" The little girl nodded, her pigtails shaking in time with her head. Yami smiled, "All set?" "Yeah, let's go," Misaki shouted, and proceeded to drag her father out the door.  
  
That day, the kids were starting school at Domino City Elementary. As soon as the twins saw Misaki, Tenchi yelled, "Hey Misakichi!" Misaki ran over, while Mai nodded to Yami, "Well, is the almighty Pharaoh ready to let his daughter go to school by herself?" Yami smirked, "Misaki's not an infant anymore, Mai. Besides, she is just like her mother, strong minded and beautiful. She's staying with Yugi and Hikaru this afternoon, because I'm taking Tea to the doctor." Mai went bug eyed,"Tea is pregnant? Wow!" He nodded, "Yes. We're just making sure." That's when a familiar voice commented, "Well, Misaki is going to be excited." Mai nodded, "Mokuba! What are you doing here?" He grinned, "I told Seto I'd take Raven to school. He had a board meeting, and Isis is busy at the museum." The adults started to talk, while the kids hung out near the door. Raven was showing everyone her new deck. "What do you think,' she asked, showing off her Blue Eyes. Misaki whistled, "Wow! My Uncle Yugi has one. It used to belong to my grandpa." Sakura nodded, "It looks like Daddy's Red Eyes." Tenchi grinned, "That's cuz there practically the same." Suddenly, a bell rang, and the parents led the kids into their appointed classroom.  
  
The class where everyone was decorated with letters, numbers, clusters of tables with chairs, and there was a play area. Misaki and the gang put their backpack in their cubbies. Yami kissed Misaki, "Have a good day, Misaki." She nodded, and the others did the same. Since there were 4 chairs per table, Misaki, Raven, Tenchi and Sakura sat together, while the teacher, a young woman, smiled and said sweetly, "Hello class. I am Ms. Houoji, your teacher. Today is your first day of school. First, we will say the alphabet." The kids stood up, and recited the alphabet. After being praised by their teacher, the day followed up well. After hearing a story, it was time for art, followed by lunch. Then, there was recess.  
  
The playground was huge! As all 20 little kids ran around, Misaki, Tenchi, Raven and Sakura found a wooden playhouse, and pulled out their decks. After showing off their favorite cards, they were interrupted by a cough. Misaki looked up, "Who are you?" The boy scowled, "This is my hangout, and no groups of wussie kindergarteners are allowed." He had reddish brown hair that was spiky. Sakura giggled, You look like Goku-"That's when he hit her! Raven shouted, "Stop it! She's my friend!" The boy laughed, "What are you gonna do?" Raven scowled, "My daddy will make you pay!" The boy stared at her, "Who's your dad?" Raven laughed, "Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corp." The boy growled, and hit her! Tenchi and Misaki tried to stop him, but he knocked Tenchi down. That's when things got weird.  
  
The sky grew dark, and fog set in around the playground. Misaki stood up, looking frightened, "Who are you?" He smiled, "Now why don't you tell me who you are, little princess." Misaki stared, a princess, her? No way! Misaki shouted, "Who are you, and why did you hurt them?" He laughed manically, and grew several feet taller. Misaki gulped, now she was in for it. He stared at her, and then shoved her into the ground. She screamed, and a gold Egyptian eye lit up on her forehead. He smiled, so much power in one so young. She had to be the Pharaoh's daughter, as well as heir to the power of the Millennium items. Misaki started to cry, and eventually calmed down. She glanced at her unconscious friends and thought, Don't worry guys, I'll kick his butt for ya! Picking up her deck, she gave him a dirty look, "Okay, we'll duel. But I'll win, and you have to go away." He smirked, "All right little princess." So, the Shadow Game began.  
  
Meanwhile, the doctor had just confirmed Tea's pregnancy, when Yami felt cold. Tea placed a hand on his shoulder, and asked, "Yami, what's wrong?" He gave her a grave look, "It's Misaki. She's dueling in a Shadow Game." Tea went white, "No! Yami! We have to save her." Yami held her close and kissed her, "Its ok. Let's go by the museum. I have a feeling Isis knows what's going on."  
  
Meanwhile, the Shadow Game was just beginning. The man smirked, "I assume your father has taught you how to duel." "Yeah," Misaki answered nervously, "now, please tell me, who are you?" He smiled, "Very well, but I know who you are, little one. I am Varon, of the Doom Corporation. You are the Princess Misaki, of Egypt, the young daughter of the Pharaoh Yami and Queen Tea." Misaki stared, "That's not true! Mommy and Daddy are from Japan." Varon looked bored, "I already know that. Let's duel."  
  
Misaki: 2000 Varon: 2000  
  
He smiled, "First, I'll play Orchicalos Dragon in attack mode, and one card face down." Misaki considered her options, and announced, "I'll play Dark Magician in attack mode. Go, use Dark Magic attack!" It attacked the dragon, when Varon shouted, "Nice try your highness, but not good enough. I played the magic card, Reflection, and it reflects the attack back at you!" It attacked Misaki's life points, and during the attack, she fell to the ground, blood running from her scrapped knees.  
  
Misaki: 1200 Varon: 2000  
  
Misaki shakily stood up and shouted, "I'm not done yet. I play, Swifer the Sky Dragon, in attack mode! Attack his dragon!" There was a brilliant flash, and Varon's life points dramatically!  
  
Misaki: 1200 Varon: 1000  
  
Meanwhile, Yami and Tea were down at the museum talking with Isis and Seto. She spoke quietly to the royal couple, "I can sense Misaki's fear and pain. She is all right for now, but we must hurry, for I fear for the children." Seto looked upset, "Whoever did this to Raven is going to pay!" Just as they were about to leave, they ran into Joey and Mai, who had seen the dark cover at the school.  
  
Meanwhile, Varon knew he had to end the duel. "Go Orchicalos, attack her directly!" This latest barrage sent Misaki flying, and she was bleeding heavily from some deep wounds on her arms. "No," she murmured, "it can't end this way." She drew her Dark Lord Sauron card, and yelled, "This is it! Go, use Blight of Mordor!" A bright explosion followed, and Varon's life points dropped to zero!  
  
Misaki collapsed to the ground, dizzy from the blood she was losing, but she managed to stand up, and face Varon. "Let my friends go," she ordered. Varon glanced over at the unconscious children who were beginning to stir.  
  
Suddenly, Yami ran toward Misaki and held her. He stroked her lightly, "Its ok, Misaki." "Oh, Daddy," Misaki said quietly, before she fell into a dead faint. Yami gave Varon a death glare, "You have some nerve attacking my daughter. Mind Crush!" Unfortunately, at that moment, Varon disappeared, when he called out, "We will meet again, Pharaoh Yami." He shuddered, when Tea joined him, and stroked her daughter's soft cheek, which was beginning to grow cold. Tea cried, "Please Misaki, don't die." Yami held his wife, and they walked towards the others. Meanwhile, Tenchi and Sakura woke up, along with Raven.  
  
"Huh? Hey! Where'd he go," Sakura wondered as Tenchi retrieved their decks. Raven woke up, and wailed, "Mommy, Daddy!" Seto was relieved that she was all right. However, when Yami and Tea appeared, holding a severely weakened Misaki, happiness turned to grief and horror, as an ambulance was sent for.  
  
At Domino City General Hospital, everyone spent the next few hours in despair. Yami and Tea were upset at the thought of losing their precious daughter, Isis was upset that someone had attacked the Princess using a Shadow Game, and Seto was enraged that this person had harmed his daughter. Mai and Joey were worried that Misaki would die, and that would lead to problems with Tea's pregnancy. Above all, Tenchi, Sakura, and Raven were worried for their best friend who saved them. When Yugi and Hikaru heard, they drove right over, with a sleepy Nathan in tote. Tristian and Serenity, who were honeymooning in New York, caught the next flight over, and were en route to Tokyo.  
  
The hours passed. Everyone was asleep, when the doctor approached a depressed Yami and Tea, and said, "Your daughter Misaki will be all right. The blood transfusion was a success, and you can take her home in a few minutes. However, because of the severity of the attack, she will need to stay in bed for a week." They nodded, and went into the room. Misaki, who was wearing her nightgown, was asleep. Yami carefully picked her up, and carried her out. By this time, the gang was up, and relieved when they saw Misaki was okay. They agreed to visit her the next day, but she needed her sleep.  
  
As soon as they got back, it was late, so Tea suggested Misaki sleep with them. So, Misaki spent the night safely nestled in between her loving parents.  
  
Meanwhile, in a dark cave, a sharp voice spoke to Varon. "You idiot! You were supposed to attack the girl and steal her deck, and instead, her father, of all people, got involved, and you didn't finish the job. It's bad enough she's inherited her powers from her father, but to threaten others this early in our plans was unthinkable. Next time you do a mission do it right," it scolded harshly. Varon bowed, "I'm really sorry boss, but she was so powerful!" The voice then said, "Since your fiasco blew our plans, we're going to have to wait a few years." It then broke out into maniacal laughter, which scared Varon out of his wits.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Kaiba manor, Raven was sound asleep, since she only had a few bruises. Isis stared out the window. Whoever attacked Misaki wanted revenge, and only time would tell what this person wanted with the Millennium Items, as well as the Royal Family. 


	16. Misaki the invalid

Yu-Gi-Oh! Neo Duelists  
  
Written by: Sakura Solo  
  
Chapter 16: Misaki the invalid  
  
Me: Wow! 41 reviews! You guys must really like my story!  
  
Toki: Yeah! For the record, the Doom Corporation is the new villain over in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes showing over in Japan!  
  
San: Usual disclaimer. In addition, Varon was disguised as a kid, but is really an adult! Sorry for the confusion! Please read and enjoy this chapter!  
  
After sunup the next morning, Misaki was still nestled in between her sleeping parents. As the sunlight entered through the windows, Yami woke up and glanced at his daughter. After yesterday's traumatic experience, he was glad she was all right. She sighed peacefully, and he scooped her up, and put her into her own bed. Misaki stirred slightly, and Yami left the door open, so she could call if she needed anything.  
  
Tea was drinking some coffee, and kissed her husband, "How is she?" Yami sat down and nodded, "Still asleep. I think I should stay home and help take care of her." Tea kissed Yami sweetly, "Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine by myself." Taking her point, he left for work.  
  
At the Game Shop, Hikaru was taking care of Nathan, who was cover with red blotches. He was upset, and hid under the covers. "I don't wanna come out! I'm turning into a chicken!" Hikaru laughed, and held him on her lap, "Oh Nathan! Your not turning into a chicken, you just are going to itch for a few days!" Nathan looked up at his mom, "Does this mean we can't visit Misaki today?" Hikaru stroked his hair, "Sorry, not until you feel better, and no scratching! It'll just make it worse." Nathan relented, and shuffled out to the den, to watch DBZ on DVD.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi had just opened the store, when Yami walked in. He looked surprised, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at home with Tea and Misaki?" Yami nodded, "Tea insisted that she can take of Misaki on her own." Yugi nodded, "All right then. Suit yourself, but I still think you should be taking care of Misaki." Yami caught his brother's drift, and was starting to leave, when Nathan charged downstairs and shouted, "I'm not a chicken!" Yami smiled at his rambunctious nephew, who was telling his dad about having the chicken pox! Nathan turned to Yami, "Uncle Yami, is Misaki okay? Mommy and Daddy said she had an accident." Yami ruffled his messy hair, "She'll be okay in a few days. You are too." Nathan nodded, and ran upstairs, to watch more TV.  
  
Meanwhile, Misaki woke up to find herself in her room. It was a cozy little room, with bookshelves, a doll shelf, a dresser, and a dollhouse from Grandma and Grandpa. She tried to sit up, but felt dizzy and fell back down. She felt scared, she could still remember what happened yesterday. "Mommy," she called out, hoping either Mommy or Daddy would hear her. At that moment, Tea walked in with a bowl of cereal. She sat it down on Misaki's bedside table, and asked, "How are you feeling?" Misaki hugged Tea and tight as she could, "Is he gone, Mommy?" Tea looked confused, "Who's he?" Misaki said, "Varon, mommy. He's the guy who hurt Raven and the twins." Tea nodded, "Don't worry, sweetie. He's gone." Misaki looked relieved, and began to eat her cereal.  
  
The rest of the morning went quietly. Since Misaki could barely sit up on her own, Tea propped her up with some pillows, and Misaki passed the time reading her books, dressing her paper dolls, listening to music on her radio, and sleeping. In fact, when Yami came back with lunch, she was still asleep. Yami sat on the edge of her bed, and stroked her forehead softly. She stirred a bit, but rolled over, and sighed.  
  
Tea ate her sandwich quietly, when she asked, "Where were you?" Yami sighed, "I was talking to Misaki's doctor, and according to her, Misaki will be back to normal a bit later than we thought. Because she almost died during the transfusion, it will be a good month and a half before she can go back to school. Also, she might not feel like dueling for a while, since the battle with that man shook her up so badly." Tea nodded, "Poor Misaki. She'll be okay, we'll help her." Yami smiled at her, and they shared a kiss.  
  
Just then, Misaki called, "Mommy, can I have some lunch?" Tea nudged Yami, and he brought her some Pasta-O's and some milk. Misaki happily ate her lunch, and asked Yami, "Daddy, are Uncle Yugi and Aunt Hikaru okay?" He nodded, "Their fine, but Nathan has the chicken pox." "Wow," Misaki exclaimed. She had had the chicken pox several months before, and she knew how Nathan felt. That's when the doorbell rang.  
  
Tea answered the door, and it was Isis and Raven. Raven said politely, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Moto. May I please visit Misakichi?" Tea smiled, "You sure can!" Raven ran off towards Misaki's room, while Isis turned to Tea, "Their teacher asked me to drop off the work. How is Misaki?" Tea led her into the den, and they sat down. "She's feeling a bit better, but's its going to be at least six weeks before Misaki will be strong enough to go back to school." Just then, Yami walked into the den, and asked, "Do you know who's responsible?" She shook her head, "I am sorry, but I do not know who attacked the Princess yesterday. It appears that someone who you defeated in the past, has returned for revenge." Tea looked surprised, "Just know you called Misaki Princess. Did she have a past life like the rest of us?" Isis nodded, "Yes, she did. However, she died mysteriously at age 5. Also, the queen was pregnant with her second child." Tea blushed, "I'm one month pregnant!" Isis nodded gravely, "Then history is repeating itself. I fear that Misaki and your unborn son are in grave danger." Yami nodded, "What do we have to do?" Isis thought for a minute, and then said, "Yami, to protect your children, you must duel whoever is stalking your family."  
  
At that precise moment, Raven ran in, scared out of her wits! "Mommy, Misaki is coughing up blood, and she's cold!" The adults ran into the room, and sure enough, there was blood all over the sheets. Tea cried out in agony, and Yami cuddled Misaki. She had a fever, so they rushed over to the hospital.  
  
An hour later, Yami and Tea were waiting for news. Finally, the doctor walked out addressed them, "Mr. and Mrs. Moto, I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that she is all right. The bad news is that due to the injuries she suffered in her accident has caused major internal bleeding, so she will be hospitalized for several weeks." Tea collapsed into to Yami's arms, and cried, "Can we see her?" She nodded, and both parents walked into the room. Misaki was hooked up to an IV, and well as a respirator. Tea broke down in her husband's arms. Yami shushed her, and told her, "Get some water."  
  
As soon as Tea, Yami sat down a stool next to Misaki's bed, and stroked her hair. As an afterthought, memories of when she had died in ancient Egypt flooded his mind. Of course, this was too much to bear, so he broke down, and held his daughter's small hand. Suddenly, an evil chuckle was heard behind him. Yami looked up, and sure enough, there was Misaki's attacker.  
  
Yami growled, "What did you do to my daughter?" He smiled evilly, "Its just desserts, Pharaoh Yami." "For what," Yami asked. "My leader, Rafael, lost to you, after your daughter was born. Of course, he wanted revenge, so he sent me Varon, to kill her. She was 5 years old, just like now. Soon, she will die, and so will your wife and unborn son." Yami glared at him, "Never! I lost them once, and I won't lose them again. Let's duel!" The room grew dark, as Yami dueled in a Shadow Game, in order to save the lives of his loved one.  
  
Meanwhile, Tea was surprised by the dark energy coming from the hallway! It was a Shadow Game! Isis was shocked, so for the Queen's safety, as well for Raven's, they went back to the museum, hoping that Yami would win.  
  
Me: Will Yami win? Stay tuned! 


End file.
